


End Game

by carolinagirl919



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinagirl919/pseuds/carolinagirl919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended drabble I came up with based on the promos for the three episode arc. What would happen if Joss were pushed over the edge? Would John be able to stop her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I came up with when I was under the impression that Fusco would be the one to die during that “ZOMG A Hero Will Fall” arc. SMH at how off-base I was.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. You've really stepped in it this time," Quinn said with a snarl as he sat behind his desk. He conspicuously pressed the button of the silent alarm underneath his desk.

"You think I'm scared of you? I can't stand the sight of you," Carter spoke in a low tone, as she stood in front of his desk with her gun aimed at his chest.

"What exactly do you plan to do? Kill me?" He asked as his eyes focused on the barrel of the gun.

"I just might. Maybe there'll be justice for once," she replied as she removed the safety from her gun. "For Szymanski. For Beecher. For Laskey. For…" her voice caught as she tried to regain some semblance of control. "For Fusco."

"In order to come back from the FBI raid, to grow to the strength we have, some tough decisions needed to be made. Szymanski, Beecher, Laskey, and your partner Fusco… Collateral damage, Joss. They were in the way."

She felt her body shaking with rage as she tried to reign in her emotions. So much has happened, so many lives had been taken, and the man sitting calmly in front of her was responsible. "The blood won't be on my hands, Quinn." She raised her arm so the gun pointed right between his eyes.

She noticed his eyes flickered from her gun to focus on something or rather someone behind her. Already on edge, she stepped back and turned her body, the gun now aiming at the one person she didn't want to see right now. Not like this. Not while she was on the verge of murder.

"Carter… don't do this."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"No!" She exclaimed as she turned the gun back to Quinn. She took several breaths to calm herself as she focused once more on the man sitting at his desk. The devil incarnate.

"Joss…" John walked closer to her.

"Don't come any closer, John. This doesn't concern you."

"Let me help you, Joss. You know this isn't right," he stepped closer to her, continuing to close the gap between them.

"I didn't ask for your help, nor do I want it right now. You need to leave. This has nothing to do with you," she replied in an eerily calm voice.

John knew what she was going through. How she felt. He had been here before. But how was he going to bring her back? How was he going to help her make the right choice before it was too late?


End file.
